


G.I. Blues

by Imlokistalkingyou



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Yandere, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlokistalkingyou/pseuds/Imlokistalkingyou
Summary: you had everything you could ever want with your boyfriend Johnny. right?  Then why weren't you happy?
Relationships: Johnny Cage/Reader
Kudos: 6





	G.I. Blues

You were in the army when you first met Johnny you knew he was a flirt especially since his divorce from Sonya, he seemed like a real laid back kinda guy but as soon as things started to get serious between the both of you things took a turn for the worst. You were put at ease in the beginning of the relationship by all his jokes and corny pick up lines. After three months of dating he convinces you to move in with him at first you didn't think much about it he was just being considerate and wanted you to be closer with him since he had a busy schedule with his acting and training the young recruits. As days went by when you were with Johnny he would charm his way into your head and convince you not to do the things that he didn't like. 

His tone of voice was always sweet and caring when he convinced you to stay from missions that were too dangerous. The best part was you would never realize it at first you thought it was just him caring about your well being when he would say “Oh no darling that too dangerous you know how this makes me feel” ,”we talked about this i don't like you going where i can protect you. "He was slowly molding you and the part you hated the most was you didn't realize it until it was to late.

He made you feel like it was all in your head some days, he showered you in affection gave you pet names and made you laugh like nothing was wrong but when he realized you were on to something he would act extra sweet and say things like “No one would ever treat you like this I'm the only one you need.” making sure you would feel like he was the best thing in your life .

Since you were in the army and sometimes his acting schedule wouldn't let him be there he was sure to make Cassie and Jacqui keep an eye on you while he was away giving him a peace of mind knowing two people he fully trusted would tell him anything you do. Other times when you're home alone (or think you're home alone) he'd make sure someone was always watching you from a distance to give him updates on your every move. You'd have no way of escaping him. If you wanted to that is.

It's an unspoken rule around the base that no one is allowed to flirt with you unless they want to be “challenged “ by Johnny to a fight and be beaten within an inch of their life. That was after the first person who Johnny fought with was beaten so badly that he was barely recognizable after he was done with them. 

John has a high tolerance when you become a little bratty with him but when he finally gets mad with you his voice drops and his eyes get dangerous as he warns you with a sinister smile. "Now sweetie ,sweet pea ….You.Should.Start.Behaving.

You were his perfect little partner docile and tame wrapped around his finger. That is until something happened.


End file.
